1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to building construction, and particularly to a cut stone construction and masonry method using natural stone and semi-dry mortar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural stone has been used since ancient times as an effective material for building both large and small structures. The Egyptian and Mayan people are recognized as being masters in the utilization of natural stone blocks for building large, durable structures that have lasted for centuries. Natural stone is an environmentally friendly, relatively low-cost building material that is socially accepted in many parts of the world. Conventionally, the stone is cut at the quarry into rectangular blocks of varied, predetermined dimensions. The blocks are assembled in a pattern to form the walls of the structure to be built. The Flemish Bond pattern is a popular pattern in areas where stone and bricks are still used. In Flemish bond construction, a course that alternates stretcher blocks and header blocks is laid. A second course is laid on top of the first course with the headers of the first course being centered under the stretchers of the second course. Additional courses continue this pattern. Mortar is applied at the horizontal and vertical junctures of the blocks to bind the blocks to each other. Even though the stone is relatively inexpensive, this method of construction is time-consuming, requires a large amount of mortar, and entails mortar joint treatment after completion. The building industry would welcome a simpler and cost efficient alternative to construct walls using natural stone blocks. Thus, a cut stone construction and masonry method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.